Celebrationem
by luvsanime02
Summary: Duo gives Zechs his birthday present.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 6th Kinktober prompt: bondage. Requested by Clara was someone saying, "Go on, tell me how sorry you are. Or do we need a repeat?"

########

 **Celebrationem** by luvsanime02

########

Duo waits eagerly while Zechs walks slowly around him, admiring Duo as he kneels there on the carpeted floor of Zechs's study. Duo's wrists are tied together behind his back with strips of silk, and his cock is already hard, leaking fluid from the flushed tip.

"Go on," Zechs says, his voice soft but unyielding, "tell me how sorry you are. Or do we need a repeat?"

No, Duo doesn't need a repeat of Zechs walking out and leaving Duo unsatisfied. Zechs had only left him alone for ten minutes, and Duo knows that's not much time in the grand scheme of things, but to Duo, naked and with his hands tied together so that he was unable to jerk himself off, it had felt like a year or more.

Duo swallows audibly. "I'm so sorry," he says, his voice contrite.

"And what are you sorry for?" Zechs asks, forcing Duo to continue. One of Zechs's hands starts stroking Duo's hair, encouraging him.

Duo huffs out a breath. "For trying to come by myself before you got home," he admits shamelessly. Too bad that he'd gotten caught.

Zechs leans down and kisses one of Duo's ears, chuckling. "I'd ask you to promise me you'll never do it again, but we both know that'd be a lie, and I know how much you despise lying."

He really does, so Duo's also glad that Zechs isn't going to try and get him to promise anything.

"I'll be good for now," Duo says. And he will, so long as Zechs pays attention to him and Duo's cock finally gets some relief.

"I'm sure," Zechs responds, his voice dry. "Well, at least you properly prepared yourself."

Yeah, that would be part of the reason why Duo was trying to get himself off earlier. When Duo had asked Zechs what he wanted for his birthday celebration tonight, Duo really should have known that Zechs's answer would be something about wanting to come home from work to find Duo naked and kneeling in Zechs's study, already prepared and waiting for him.

Duo had managed to do everything but wait patiently for Zechs. Then again, patience never was his strong suit. The silk bondage was just an extra touch that Zechs had added when he got home to find Duo practically already on the edge of orgasm, three fingers pumping in and out of his ass while his other hand tugged rapidly on his cock.

After ten minutes of being forced to wait even longer, Duo is already on-edge again. He squirms, turning his head so that he can grin up at Zechs. "Looks like you're prepared, too," he quips, eyeing Zechs's cock where it's straining inside his pants.

Zechs smirks and walks around Duo, stopping when he's standing in front of him. "True. I think you've been waiting long enough." Zechs's gaze goes to Duo's tied hands for a split-second. "Still alright?" he asks.

Duo nods. "Fine," he says. His bonds aren't that tight. Duo could get out of them easily enough if he wanted to.

After accepting Duo's response with a simple nod, Zechs unbuckles his belt, slowly drawing it out of the loops before dropping it to the floor. His pants are unzipped next, and then Zechs is pushing them down to his thighs and exposing his cock, which is definitely on its way to becoming fully erect. Duo licks his lips in anticipation, and opens them eagerly when Zechs steps forward and pushes his cock into Duo's mouth. Shallowly, at first, and then deeper. Duo hollows his cheeks and starts sucking intently.

Zechs's hand returns to Duo's hair, this time tugging lightly on his braid, and he watches with a heated look in his eyes as Duo sucks him off, swallowing him in as deeply as he can without triggering his gag reflex. Zechs stands still, letting Duo set the pace.

"I think that's enough," Zechs says after a few minutes, his voice a little hoarse and his breath a little short. He pulls back, and Duo makes sure to give one last suck to the head of Zechs's cock before it leaves his mouth.

Duo follows the pressure of Zechs's gentle push against his back, falling forward and trusting that Zechs will lower him carefully down onto the carpet on his stomach. Duo can't help but let out a moan at the sudden friction against his cock, and he thrusts his hips just a little.

"Impatient," Zechs says, gently chiding him, and lands a light swat on Duo's left ass cheek in rebuke.

"Fuck," Duo says, turning his face to the side so that he can breathe easier. "Hurry up," he moans.

There's a soft click, and then a pause while Duo assumes that Zechs is lubing himself up, before Duo feels Zechs's cock nudging between his cheeks and finding his hole. There's a shallow push, mostly a tease designed to electrify the sensitive nerves there, and then Zechs slowly pushes inside of him.

Duo groans, and listens with amusement to Zechs's whispered curse. Zechs's hands grasp his hips and lift his ass slightly for better leverage, and then Zechs sinks in even deeper. Duo ignores the slight burn, and focuses instead on how _good_ it feels to be filled by Zechs like this, his big cock stretching Duo open.

Zechs leans forward, changing his angle, and then Duo's cursing again as his prostate is prodded. "Shit. Right there," Duo mumbles.

"I never would have guessed," Zechs responds wryly, before he pulls out slowly and then thrusts back in. He fucks Duo with long and steady strokes for a few minutes, until he's sure that Duo's loose enough, and then he speeds up.

Duo can't balance himself with his hands tied behind his back. Can't help to keep the rhythm going while Zechs is holding his hips in one place. Can only clench the muscles of his ass tighter around Zechs's cock deep inside of him, grunting when Zechs thrusts harder in response.

"I love you like this," Zechs whispers, his lips brushing against the back of Duo's neck, "completely at my mercy. Not because you can't escape, but because you choose to stay."

Duo snorts. "Yeah, well, you're a really good lay," he says.

Zechs groans. "You're not so bad yourself." His voice sounds utterly wrecked, and then suddenly one of his hands is reaching underneath Duo and grabbing his cock.

Duo moans in relief, and feels his orgasm quickly building as Zechs jerks his hand up and down Duo's cock. "Gonna come," Duo says. "Almost there." He can practically feel his orgasm starting all the way down in his toes and traveling urgently upwards.

"Go on," Zechs encourages him. "Come for me, Duo."

Duo feels Zechs finally lose his rhythm, his hips jerking uncontrollably, and then there's hot liquid spurting inside Duo's ass. Duo moans loudly as he comes, his own cum running down over Zechs's hand and onto the carpet. They're going to have to get that cleaned up later, but Duo hardly cares at the moment.

Panting, Duo slowly regains his breath while Zechs carefully pulls out and quickly unties Duo's wrists. Duo doesn't even bother to move, just stretches his arms out with a faint groan. Zechs lies down on his back beside Duo, and they both enjoy a quiet moment while they recover.

Finally, Duo sits up and looks down fondly at Zechs. "Happy birthday," he says.

Zechs chuckles again, and reaches out a hand in order to grab one of Duo's and bring it to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly. "It really is," he agrees.


End file.
